


West of Sudan

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and Sam hunt a were-tiger leading to Dean and Castiel engaging in "Thank God you survived!" sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West of Sudan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after watching a documentary about Sudanese Swamp Tigers. XD

Dean picked his way through the mangrove trees, threading his way through exposed roots and mindful of the mud that stuck to his boots and threatened to spill him to the floor. His hair stuck to his forehead in short, sweaty strands, while his shirt and t shirt clung to his torso in one giant wet mass. He stopped long enough to remove his shirt, tying it around his waist before palming the sweat from his forehead with one hand.

He wished for an ice cold beer, an ice cream, a refreshing Coke, anything to take the edge of the thirst from raging through his body. He knew that they'd picked a bad time to start tracking a were-tiger through the swampland of Florida, yet beggars couldn't be choosers in regards to when and where such monsters struck. He was a living testament to that tenet.

He cast a glance over his shoulder, wondering where Sam and Castiel had gotten to, hoping they hadn't been attacked by marauding were-tigers. Too many people had lost their lives to the giant tiger with the taste for human flesh. It made it worse - at least to Dean - that the tiger was sometimes human itself. He found that hard to believe, even though he knew it to be true. He'd seen the photos of when the were was human and had also borne witness to the photos of the were-tiger's victims - or what was left of them, at any rate.

He sighed and plowed onwards, catching a brief glimpse of Castiel's familiar tan coat through the trees. Dean huffed and shook his head over his lover, wondering just how in Hell - or rather more aptly Heaven - Castiel could stand wearing so many layers of clothing in such heat. Angel Castiel might be, but Jimmy must have been suffering greatly. Dean only hoped that Castiel kept Jimmy so far under, the vessel wasn't even aware of what the angel was doing to his body.

In that one moment of distraction was enough and the were-tiger was upon him, large front paws bearing down upon Dean's shoulders, hot breath blasting against Dean's face. A long string of saliva drooled down from the were-tiger's mouth, sliding against Dean's cheek and making him shudder with disgust.

"Hey, dude, go drip your bodily fluids somewhere else, yeah?" Dean growled, as he grappled for the gun loaded with silver bullets tucked within the waistband of his jeans.

Like the tiger's more lupine cousin, the werewolf, a were-tiger could be decimated by silver bullets or a silver knife to the heart. The head was to be removed in much the same way as the lycanthrope, and the heart, to be salted, burned and buried far from the body.

Unluckily for Dean, his gun was trapped between his sturdy body and the soggy mud ground beneath him, and with the full weight of a tiger bearing down upon him, going for the gun was not an ideal option right then.

"You son of a bitch, get off me," Dean growled, as he tried to push the heavy cat from him.

It achieved little to no effect, unsurprisingly. Dean growled and tried again, grappling with several hundred pounds worth of what looked to be a Sudanese Swamp Tiger to the untrained eye. While the Swamp Tiger of the Sudan was rare, were-tigers were rarer still, and Dean was NOT enjoying being trapped beneath one, facing the prospect of being said Swamp tiger's dinner.

"Hey," came Castiel's distinctive deep voice at that moment. "Tiger. That's my boyfriend you're leaning on."

"He's doing more than leaning, sweetheart," Dean managed to pant out as he struggled to push the tiger from him still.

Castiel didn't react to Dean's words; instead, he focussed his not inconsiderable attention upon the tiger sprawling over his lover. He raised his archangel's sword aggressively, and plunged it deep within the heart of the tiger, seconds before its jaws would have closed around Dean's head. The dead tiger slumped upon the fallen hunter, almost crushing him. Castiel lifted the tiger easily with one hand, as though the tiger weighed less than a feather. He slung the body away carelessly, before he knelt beside Dean.

The hunter felt Castiel's deft, slender hands feeling all over the hunter's body, checking for breaks and injuries. Dean struggled as Castiel hit the ticklish spot upon his hip, choking back inappropriate fits of laughter, before he pushed Castiel gently away.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. Now stop tickling me and help me up," he said, still struggling away from Castiel's searching, tickling hands.

Castiel's pouting plump lips curled upwards in what passed for an impish smile in the angel. He did draw his hands away from where he knew Dean was ticklish, choosing to help Dean to his feet again. Dean nodded his gratitude at Castiel before glancing at the tiger carelessly.

"Thanks, Cas. You saved my life there. Any second longer and I would have been that cat's dinner, I reckon," he said, musingly.

"There was a very strong chance of that, yes," Castiel replied, gravely, placing one warm hand upon Dean's shoulder possessively. "I could not let that happen."

Dean shot him a wry look, before he repeated - "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Dean. I would do it again, if the need arose," the angel said, formally.

Dean grinned, feeling the adrenaline that had coursed through his body for seemingly too long slip away, and he slumped slightly against Castiel, glad for the angel's support and immovable form right then.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, with obvious concern tightening his every word.

"Be fine in a minute. Just need some rest," Dean said, before laying his forehead against Castiel's shoulder.

The angel wrapped his arms around his lover's body, before pressing a kiss upon the hunter's temple. His soft, plump lips lingered against Dean's skin, inhaling the scent of Dean's hair and the shampoo still clinging to Dean's sweat damp hair. He smelt coconut and the faintest hint of pineapple.

"I don't know whether you want to eat me as much as that were-tiger did," Dean observed, warm amusement coloring the tone of his voice as Castiel inhaled purposefully and breathed in every last scent of Dean's head.

"Maybe I do," Castiel murmured, brushing his lips over the hunter's forehead. "In a different sense though."

Dean felt the first surge of adrenaline pouring through him again, fuelled by arousal and he pressed a needy kiss to his lover's soft, sweet mouth. He didn't care that they were in the open, exposed beneath the shade of mangrove trees, or that they were about to have sex beside the stabbed corpse of a were-tiger, only now slowly turning back to human form.

Dean didn't protest when Castiel stripped him clean of his clothes before stepping away to remove his own clothing, a large mound of abandoned material pooling upon the muddy floor. Castiel crowded into Dean's body, skin pressing up against skin as he kissed him again, wet sloppy lips and tongue clashing hungrily. He eased Dean down upon the ground, bodies squelching in the ever present mud.

Dean felt the mud squelch beneath his back, as the angel's body splayed languidly over his. Dean gasped, both at the feel of the mud and his lover's weight, body surprisingly heavy for all of his slender grace and slim appearance. Dean cupped Castiel's ass with both hands, massaging him with deft fingers until Castiel started grinding his hips against the hunter's, providing pleasurable friction.

Dean felt the hard jut of Castiel's hipbones grinding against his much sturdier frame, coupled with the thick feel of the angel's dick rubbing alongside his own. Dean didn't care for the mud that smeared all the way down his back, sticking his hair flat to the back of his head. All he could think about was Castiel, and the way that the angel was arousing him.

Castiel leant in, mouth open and wet, lips pink and plush as he claimed a kiss from Dean's willing, waiting mouth. Dean groaned and slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, stroked alongside Castiel's own tongue and feeling the angel suck upon him. Castiel pulled away, dark blue eyes turned darker with lust as he suckled upon his own fingers, plump lips forming in gentle lines around his digits.

Dean watched him, chest heaving for breath as the angel finally pulled his fingers from his mouth with a soft pop. The hunter moaned and felt the wet fingers of Castiel caressing at his hole, when the angel dipped his hand between Deans legs without hesitation. Dean lifted his legs to allow the angel better access to him, feeling the wet mud shift beneath his body. He slid mud-sticky hands over Castiel's body, hips moving in time with Castiel's hand when the angel breached him. Castiel pushed his fingers as deep as they could go inside his lover's body, before he started to stretch him wide and loose.

Dean's body was stiff with aroused tension, a near constant whine mewling in his throat as he stared fixedly at his lover. He watched as the angel eased his hand finally, carefully from Dean's hole, before suckling upon his digits once again. He could hear the angel's breath snuffling in his nostrils and smiled when he thought of how even Castiel's breath sounded aroused.

Castiel drew his hand away from his sinfully tempting mouth before he manoeuvred Dean onto his hands and knees in front of him. Dean waited, body stiff in expectant lines as he waited for Castiel to settle his body against his. The angel paused before easing into him, dick hot and throbbing as he filled his lover up with his cock. Dean groaned and bucked back onto him, hips slamming against Castiel's in an attempt to drive his lover deep inside his body. He shuddered, eyes closing and mouth gaping as Castiel started moving inside him, hips rutting possessively against Dean's.

"I thought ... I'd ... lost you," Castiel growled out, words punctuated with every thrust and groan. "Tiger."

"Never," Dean said, the singular word the only thing he could muster when it felt as though Castiel was reaming him wide open. "Yours. Always. Cas."

"Good," Castiel groaned back, before he reached round to wrap his hand around Dean's dick.

He started jerking his lover off roughly, fingers moving confidently over his lover's erect flesh, pleasuring him with aroused groans shared between them. His hand matched the pace of his harshly rutting hips as they fucked and rocked on the muddy banks of a Floridian marshland, breath harsh and loud in the otherwise silent air.

Dean felt his time coming and his eyes fluttered closed, chest hitching as he felt the firework thrill of his climax coiling through his abdomen, tightening his balls before he came in pulsing waves over Castiel's hand and the mud beneath them. Castiel shifted when he felt the thick wet rush of Dean's seed sticking to his fingers and his palm, whuffling in arousal when he felt Dean's orgasm rippling through his lover's body. He let go in a warm wet rush, filling his hunter with the thick spurts of his seed. His back arched and he wailed Dean's name, body shaking with the force of his climax.

Finally, Dean rolled away and Castiel's soft member pulled free from Dean's ass. The angel stared down at his lover tumbled in sated disarray at his knees, before he tilted his head in questioning confusion at Dean's mischievous grin. The hunter suddenly splatted a large handful of mud gathered in one hand upon Castiel's sweaty chest with a rumbling laugh. Castiel looked down in shock at the sticky mess blooming across his skin, before he gathered up a handful of his own and splatted it forcefully on Dean's chest.

Dean laughed harder still, before wrestling the angel to the muddy floor, tussling him through the wet mud, completely covering their bodies in mud. Castiel held back from using his full force upon Dean, knowing that he could hurt his human lover if he exerted the full force of an angel upon his fragile form. He allowed Dean to climb on top of him, wet bodies slipping and sliding one against the other, before Dean pressed a wet kiss to Castiel's responsive mouth. They were still kissing, naked bodies glistening with slowly drying mud when Sam found them, a look of disgust upon the younger Winchester's face.

"Dudes, seriously? You had to do ... it here?" he asked, averting his gaze from Dean and Castiel's body.

"Yeah, we did. You got a problem with that?" Dean asked, obstinately. "You ever heard of heat of the moment?"

"Sure, but I don't tend to give into it in public," Sam said, as he shook his head at his brother.

He turned to look at the dead were-tiger, now wholly human, before he threw over his shoulder - "Get washed up and dressed. We have a salt and burn to do."

With those last words, he strode off, taking the dead body with him and affording Dean and Castiel the privacy they needed to do as he'd suggested.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Castiel asked, deep voice grave and incurious.

"Got a stick up his ass about people having fun," Dean replied, immediately. "Can't even mud wrestle with my boyfriend without him ruining it."

"I think he wants someone to mud wrestle with, too," Castiel observed, turning a vaguely amused smile upon his lover.

Dean laughed at that, before he said - "He needs to get rid of some of his frustration that way, but I don't think he could stand getting mud in his hair."

He affected a primping motion, lips pushed out into a prim pout, making Castiel chuff out an angelic laugh.

"Maybe," he said, with a long, slow nod. "We should do as he says. He'll only come back and shout, again."

Dean sighed, then nodded slowly.

"We should. Hey, you're the angel. Can't you just smite him or something?" Dean asked, with a hopeful grin.

"Smite your brother? I think you like him in one piece," Castiel observed dryly.

Dean laughed again at that, before he said - "You're right. He's better Sam shaped, instead of smitten. You can smite me any time, though, as hard and as long as you like."

Dean waggled his eyebrows lasciviously at his lover and Castiel chuffed out a third laugh in as many minutes. Dean felt as though he was on a roll. Castiel rarely laughed at all, let alone three times in a row.

"As you wish, Dean. I think I could quite enjoy smiting you for long periods," Castiel rejoined, gently.

"I'll hold you to that," Dean smirked, with a wink.

Catsiel smiled gently back, before easing away from Dean, to allow him to stand and to stride to the water's edge. He watched for a while, enjoying the long lines of his lover's body flashing in the heavy afternoon air, glistening with water. He stood finally, scooping double handfuls of water and applying them to Dean's back, where the hunter couldn't quite reach. Dean sighed, wiggled his hips languidly as he let Castiel take over. The angel smoothed his hands over Dean's well toned body, cleaning his lover of all traces of mud, fingers lingering upon the spots that he knew Dean liked to be touched.

The hunter was hard by the time that Castiel had finished, yet still he washed Castiel's body, returning the favor and touching him in all the places designed to arouse his lover. He laid kisses between Castiel's shoulder blades, sensitive patches of skin where the angel's wings grew and Castiel shuddered pleasurably. He didn't protest when Dean eased his still wet fingers inside Castiel's ass, spreading him wide and loose where they still stood.

Castiel spread his legs wider without even being prompted, allowing his lover better access and groaning as he felt Dean's fingers nudging against his prostate. He whined at the loss of Dean's fingers inside him, before he waited expectantly, soon rewarded by the much thicker feel of Dean's dick penetrating him. He pushed back, bodies aligning perfectly in a long warm fit and Dean started thrusting into his lover eagerly. He reached round and started jacking Castiel off, fingers moving in time with his harsh thrusts and he was soon rewarded with Castiel's seed spilling out from his pulsing dick.

Castiel whined and shuddered through his orgasm, groaning raggedly at the feel of Dean's seed thick and hot inside him, spurting into him in wet streaks. They remained silent long after Dean had slipped free of Castiel's body, washing all traces of semen from each other's skin and dressing in their own clothes again.

Sam was waiting by the side of the dead were-tiger's body, mouth pressed into a disapproving pout for having been kept waiting so long. He didn't remark upon their tardy appearance. Instead he kept silent, handing Dean the lighter fluid while Sam himself applied the salt to the body at their feet. Castiel stood back and watched as the body soon danced with flames, leaning into Dean's embrace when the hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. The hunter pressed a gentle kiss upon Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, making Sam smile with the tenderness held within that one gesture.

Sam remained silent upon the subject, knowing that despite his earlier pissiness with the couple, he was genuinely happy that they were together, as an obviously loving partnership. he could have done without the brain stabbing imagery of practically catching them at it in front of him, however, and hoped that he would never have to suffer that sight again. He knew that some things were best left private amongst couples.

He sighed and turned away, nodding when Dean told him to drive, catching the hastily thrown keys and making his way back to the Impala wearily. It had been a long day and it was still a long drive back to their motel room. He studiously kept himself to himself, when he heard the sounds of kissing coming from the back seat, positing that so long as the couple kept it at that, then all would be fine. He did, however, book two separate rooms at the motel upon reaching their destination, affording the couple more private time together.

~fini~


End file.
